Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device. Furthermore, the size of electronic devices has diminished to the point where a multitude of transistors may be placed on a very small integrated circuit. Power consumption for electronic devices has also diminished.
Although the size and power consumption of electronic devices have been reduced, further gains in size reduction and power efficiency are being sought. Reductions in power are particularly important for mobile electronic devices that use battery power to function. Additionally, minimal sizes for electronic circuits (i.e., included in electronic devices) are being sought as smaller form factors may be appealing to consumers or gains in chip real estate may be dedicated to improved functionality.
Many electronic circuits use oscillating signals (e.g., clock signals) in order to function properly. That is, many of the functions performed by high-speed electronic circuits require a precise timing signal at one or more frequencies to operate as desired. Like other electronic circuits, however, an electronic circuit that produces oscillating signals at certain frequencies requires space for implementation and electrical power to run. Thus, reductions in the power consumption and/or area of electronic circuits that provide oscillating signals may be beneficial.